


A wish not worth wishing

by CelesDeLille



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: I just wanted to write something for this couple, Kissing, M/M, Ruvik being a douche again, Sad, Tears, Unrequited Love, it should fit in the game somewhere, just a short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesDeLille/pseuds/CelesDeLille
Summary: idk what happened here but I needed to write something for this coupleand since STEM means infinite possibilities to bring up "undiscovered" stories of the side characters so this game is made to write ffs aboutSo yeah... I think this happens before you find Joseph the second time in Chapter 6...?





	A wish not worth wishing

Waking up somewhere completely strange and with nobody familiar around was getting rather normal in this crazy world. A familiar high pitched sound echoed in Joseph's head making him almost cry out in pain. He had to wait for it to stop before he could sit up. The light of the warm afternoon sun blinded him shortly before he could get a grasp of his surroundings. This time he found himself in a very familiar room: The white walls were decorated in an old fashioned way and the ground was covered in black and white tiles. In the middle of the small room was a wooden, antique desk covered in newspapers and files. There also were a computer, an old photo, an ashtray with old cigarettes and a emptied coffee mug, the usual. On the very edge of the desk there was a silver sign: Sebastian Castellanos. _So that really is his office!_ Joseph walked over to get a better look of the familiar scene. The photo of Sebastian, Myra and Lily standing together happily gave him a warm, nostalgic feeling.

"What are you smiling about?"

A healthy looking Sebastian entered the office with a doughnut and a fresh cup of coffee. Joseph was surprised (to say the least) and took a step back. "Um... It's just... the picture of you and your family makes me feel quite nostalgic. It makes me miss the old days."  
"The old days?", his partner asked. "We took that photo some weeks ago." That statement set off an alarm in Joseph. "What?" He looked at Sebastian with a suspicious look. "Your wife left you since that fire. Myra left you because Lily died in that fire." - "Whoa, Joseph! What are you talking about?" Sebastian set the food aside and approached his partner carefully. "We're all alive! Lily is celebrating her 6th birthday next week. Remember? You agreed to help me out with the party preparations." He was now standing close and laid a hand on the younger ones shoulder. "No." There it was again. That annoying and painful sound. "No. No! NO!" The detective slapped away his partner's hand. "That is not true! She died! YOU were suffering! YOU tried to drown yourself in alcohol! Myra left you because of that! I SAW YOU SUFFER! IT TORE ME APART!" Anger flooded his body. How could ANYONE dare to toy with his emotions like that?! That time had not been rough for Sebastian alone. Joseph had spent nights sleepless worrying about his partner. He even went to his home and in the office in the middle of the night to check up on him. Seeing him in that state had been like torture to Joseph.

In that moment the scenery changed. The warm golden sun rays were replaced by the shine of the pale moonlight combined with the lights of the stars an the city. The smell of cigarette smoke and booze was in the air. Sebastian was still there but he looked tired with red eyes like he cried for hours. His hair was longer, his beard unshaved.  _Just like back then... after the accident._ "Joseph..." His voice was almost a whisper. Then suddenly his lips were on the detective's. The kiss was rough and messy with a taste of alcohol. Joseph stumbled back until he hit the desk. _What is happening?_ He tried to push Sebastian away. Instead of creating some space between them he was pulled closer. Two strong arms were now wrapped around him making it impossible to escape. _Sebastian would never..._ Maybe he wouldn't. He still loved Myra so much! Joseph was just a college. A friend. But he had always wanted to be more than that. He just respected the love of the married couple too much. He would never confess. There was no place for him in all that. Joseph's thoughts were interrupted by a soft kiss on his neck and hands fumbling open his necktie and shirt. "Seb...!", he sighed as more kisses followed. Joseph stopped resisting.  _Is it so wrong to want this?_

**No. Why should it be? You deserve some love, too.**

_Right! After all those things I have endured for him..._ He found his gloved hands in his partner's brown hair. His shirt and vest were now entirely open. The red tie hung loosely around his neck. Sebastian's lips once again met his. The hands who seemed to hold him back before made him feel comfortable and save. "I love you, Seb", the younger one mumbled in the kiss. But there was no response. _Why?_  He broke the kiss and stared at his partner. "Say something", he demanded. Sebastian's mouth was mimicking words but there was no sound. "Why won't you say it back?", Joseph almost yelled. 

 **Because you can't imagine it happening**.

The familiar room vanished. There was just darkness. There was no Sebastian. Just a very amused Ruvik. **"How dramatic!"** , he sneered. **"You are so in love with your partner you would even lose yourself in the most simple and unrealistic illusion. You want him so desperately!"** He chuckled. **"And yet you can't even imagine it really happening. A wish isn't worth wishing upon if you don't even want it to be fulfilled!"  
** Joseph wanted to yell at the man. He wanted to beat him up so badly. But he didn't because he was right. Every word was so true it hurt. Joseph didn't move an inch. His vision began to blur. Tears were beginning to run down his cheeks. _It hurts so much!_ Ruvik however seemed to have lost interest. He vanished in the darkness he came from. And with his disappearance came that loud and unbearable sound. Everything went black before Joseph's eyes.

The next thing he sees when he opened up his eyes was a familiar face above him.

"Seb...?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened here but I needed to write something for this couple  
> and since STEM means infinite possibilities to bring up "undiscovered" stories of the side characters so this game is made to write ffs about  
> So yeah... I think this happens before you find Joseph the second time in Chapter 6...?


End file.
